


Rituals

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Injury, Other, Quidditch, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: All Quidditch players have their pregame rituals. Percival Graves is no exception. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154804994582/can-you-do-a-reader-x-graves-fic-with-graves)

All quidditch players have their various pre-match rituals. They’re a superstitious bunch. Some of them had particular objects to touch in particular orders, or particular underwear they’d worn in every game they won. Percival’s pre-match ritual was you. Before every game, you would meet him down by the Wampus changing rooms. He’d be dressed in his keeper’s uniform (very handsomely, if you did say so yourself), and he’d smile and you’d fall in love with him all over again.

“Kiss for luck?” he’d ask, and you’d nod, letting him pull you into a kiss.

“Luck,” you’d say, offering him an encouraging smile as you pulled his goggles down from his forehead.

“Thanks, darling.” And then he’d head out to the pitch to play the match.

Today was much the same, though you couldn’t shake the little ball of dread that settled itself in the pit of your stomach. Something about today’s match made you nervous and, as you climbed the stands, you tried to keep your nerves at bay. It was probably nothing.

The match went amazingly well until it didn’t. Wampus was up by a full 30 points, and Percy was keeping the quaffle out of his hoops with ease. And then the Thunderbird chasers approached the hoops and Percy reached up to defend, leaving his torso exposed for the bludger that their beaters sent his way. He fell off his broom and began to plummet to the ground, only stopped by the referee whipping out her wand and cushioning his fall.

You rushed down from the stands, following him to the hospital wing and refusing to hear the protests of the school’s healer who assured you that he would be fine without you hovering over him. You weren’t about to leave him there alone.

When he came to, you took his hand in yours and he gave you a small smile.

“Hey, doll. You look worried.”

You laughed and squeezed his hand. “Not anymore. Guess you didn’t have much luck today.”

He shrugged, wincing at the pain in his torso when he did so. “I don’t know. I still think you’re my lucky charm. There are quite a few worse places to take a bludger.”

You supposed that was true, but it didn’t change the fact that you’d been scared to death.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

He grinned and brought your hand to his lips. “I’ll try.”


End file.
